ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep 09 - A Challenge From Lobelia Girls' Academy!
A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy! (ロベリア女学院の挑戦, Roberia Jogakuin no Chōsen) is the ninth episode of the Ouran High School Host Club anime series. During Ouran's annual cultural exposition, Haruhi is tempted to switch schools by a trio of students from St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, an elite all-girls prep school. Despite her objections, Haruhi is maneuvered into taking part in a play performed by Lobelia's White Lily League aka The Zuka Club. Terrified that Haruhi will be persuaded to leave Ouran, the Hosts and Haruhi's father infiltrate SLGA and rescue Haruhi from what they believe is certain disaster; namely, a romantic kiss from another girl, only this time it will be no accident. Episode Summary The episode opens in a general student area of Ouran where Haruhi is seen chatting with two girls, who tell her about the upcoming culture exposition held at Ouran each year in which neighboring schools perform music and drama for the benefit of Ouran's students. The twins are overheard chastising Renge for not knowing about instant coffee, which they go on to describe in detail. Realizing that the club is all out of the stuff, they send Haruhi on a coffee run. As she leaves, the two girls follow to thank her for helping the twins emerge from their former isolation. As Haruhi returns from shopping with a bagful of instant coffee, an out-of-nowhere ape appears to drop a banana peel on the sidewalk upon which Haruhi slips, falling into the arms of a tall girl wearing a school uniform other than Ouran Academy's. Much to Haruhi's surprise, the girl recognizes that the errand boy is an errand girl. Scene skip to Music Room #3 where two other-than Ouran girls enter to discover the hosts cosplaying as medieval knights. Despite their negative comments about the club, and men in general, Tamaki remains courteous until the tall girl reappears with Haruhi by her side, professing undying love for the petite host. As Tamaki flips out and demands that she unhand Haruhi, he's given an upper cut and falls back, crying. Kyouya recognizes the uniforms and confirms that the three interlopers are from St. Lobelia Girls' Academy. The Lobelia maidens are suddenly seen in flashy costumes, announcing that they are the leaders of their school's White Lily League aka The Zuka Club: Benio Amakusa, Chizuru Maihara and Hinako Tsuwabuki. The hosts are flabbergasted, all except for the twins, who find them hysterically funny. Renge appears on her motorized platform with her, by now, trademark evil laugh. Saying that she's always been fascinated by girls' schools, she goes on to share what she knows about St. Lobelia's and The Zuka Club, a society for strong young maidens who consider themselves superior to men in every way. She admits that while she admires the school, she could never attend there because it lacks boys. Then, as mysteriously as she arrives, she departs. The Zuka Club members share what they consider to be their insights into their "specialness," leaving the hosts cold. Chizuru and Hinako are surprised that they aren't more upset by their open homosexuality, but Benio is unphased, proclaiming Tamaki to be a pretty little 'halfer' who shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance just to demean Haruhi, who is clearly confused by her allegations. The trio declares they will abolish the Host Club, at which point Kyouya points out that Tamaki is bed-ridden with shock, which Mitsukuni calls "nappy-time." Haruhi offers freshly-brewed instant coffee to mitigate the tensions, which somehow awakens Tamaki, who rushes the Lobelia maidens, challenging their claims. The Lobelia maidens make it known that they intend to have Haruhi transfer to St. Lobelia's to which Haruhi objects, discovering in the process that Tamaki is actually half-Japanese and half-French. As she goes on to defend the Host Club, it's revealed that they lack equivalent history and that they auction personal host items to raise funds. Finding out that the hosts took her mechanical pencil and sold it without asking, Haruhi is outraged and leaves with some "thinking to do." Tamaki speculates on Haruhi's preferences and admits that she may be better suited to St. Lobelia's climate. Convinced that they are going to lose Haruhi to The Zuka Club, Tamaki devises a secret plan. The following day, the Zuka Club returns to take Haruhi and confront the Host Club, but when they get to the club room they find the boys cosplaying as girls to demonstrate to Haruhi that, if she remains at Ouran, she will have "sisters" as well as "brothers," like a "two-in-one" system. While the Zuka Club find their actions insulting and useless, Haruhi finds it funny and reveals that she came to Ouran to seriously study and was never planning to leave for Lobelia in the first place; she only got angry at the hosts for taking her pencil without asking. Defeated but not out, the Zuka Club leave with a promise to win over Haruhi and to destory the Host Club. As they leave, they trip over banana peels. Gallery Notable Quotes Characters Apperances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Renge Houshakuji Trivia *Renge Houshakuji doesn't appear in the manga but she does appear in the anime, and even provides infomation about St. Lobelia Academy, stating that she has a fascination for girls-only schools. *There isn't an exposition event happening in the manga, so the reason why the Zuka Club is at Ouran Academy in the first place is unknown. However, they get into the school by wearing the Ouran uniform. *When the boys first meet the Zuka Club in the manga, they are hosting then the customers leave during their greeting. In the anime, there are not customers in the room. *In the manga, Hinako spills coffee on to Tamaki rather then Tamaki accidentally dipping his finger in the cup. Haruhi doesn't bandage his finger up in the manga either. *While all the boys apart from Mori dress up as girls in the anime, in the manga only Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey cross-dress; Tamaki and Kyouya wear suits like Mori. *The reason why Haruhi left the club in her bitter mood in the manga was because she had to go to the supermarket. This isn't said in the anime. *At the end of the manga chapter, the Zuka Club is seen coming up with a "four-in-one" plan, adding uncles and aunts to the hosts' plan. This isn't added in the anime. Category:Anime Episodes